The Curse of The WereTurtle
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: An old piece of history comes to life in 2105, and Raph is right in the middle of it! After finding out that he's possessed, he get's turned into a WereTurtle, what will his brothers do to help him? Find Out!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note: Due to Confusion on my part I've decided to redo the chapters of this story to fit the orginal idea before FoxFire, the Amarok, and the other characters were added. If this news disappionts any readers or reviewers I apologize. I can only hope that you can enjoy the abriged version of the The Curse of The WereTurtle. Anyway Caio.**


	2. Chapter 1: Trick or Treat

**The Curse of The WereTurtle**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Author's Note:** Due to Confusion on my part I've decided to redo the chapters of this story to fit the orginal idea before FoxFire, the Amarok, and the other characters were added. If this news disappionts any readers or reviewers I apologize. I can only hope that you can enjoy the abriged version of the The Curse of The WereTurtle. Anyway Caio.

**Ch.1: Trick or Treat**

The sky had been painted a firey orange as the sun started to set only moments before. Shadows of nearby buildings darkened the streets and alleys. But just inside a plush New York penthouse located in the year 2105 the turtles were preparing for their favorite holiday of the year, Halloween.

This would be the first, and probably only time the turtles would get to see how Halloween went on in 2105, there was only one problem. Cody had never heard of the holiday! I guess theres no reason to dress scary if humans and aliens now coexsist with each other is there? So much for fun.

Mikey was the most disappionted because that meant he got no candy this year. And the candy just happened to be his favorite part. All a sudden the humbug of the future a.k.a. Raphael entered the room. His face showed his famous "we are not amused" expression as he plopped himself down on the couch messing with the holographic remote.

"I hate the future," Raph whispered under his breath.

Everybody but Raph seemed to enjoy the lifestyle 2105 had to offer. A free ticket for finally being able to walk in daylight, faster mode of travel, new villians to face. You'd think these kind of things would make Raphael love the future right? WRONG! The only thing that irritated Rapheal the most though was that there was no "shred" of peace and quiet anywhere in the whole house. Pun intended.

Master Splinter and Leonardo were busy teaching Cody balance on a spare broomstick lying around in the closet. So when Raph entered slamming the door behind him the noise was loud enough to distract them and cause Cody to fall.

Reacting quickly Serling who was busy cleaning at the time and Leo both rushed to the rescue, but Leo caught Cody first. Master Splinter could easyily detect that Raphael was distressed about something. the question was "What?"

A knock suddenly came ringing through the whole penthouse indicating somone's prensce. You think this place would have a doorbell like any other home, but no even soming as simple as a knock on the door could be heard.

Serling disappeared to greet the guest and soon came back with a person neither of the turtles had seen before. She was alien, you could be sure of that, aliens pretty much had an animal theme going on these days. She was a fox. not just any fox mind you, a fox with wings.

Bowing she said "It's very nice to make your aquitance, my name Ruby Stone. Cody has informed me that you turtles have come from another time and wish to be sent back home. I think, if you allow me, to see if there's anything I can do to help,"

"For a hottie like you?!" said Mikey paying more attention to how Ruby looked than anything else "oh yeah!"

Ruby just stared at Michealanglo her eyes narrowed with disaproval, luckily Raphael took that as his cue to swipe Mikey one on the head.

"OW!"

"So when do we get started?" said Don walking up to Cody and Ruby.

"As soon as possible," said Ruby and walked off with Cody and Don not to far behind.

"Man" said Mikey still drooling on the way Ruby's body moved even as she walked out "the girls here are hot!"

Leo laughed and said "She's not exactly your type Bro,"

"Neither are Raph and Joy," said Mikey.

"Zip it Mikey!" said an offended Raph "we're just friends that's all,"

"Oh...really?" Mikey teased.

"That's it!"

With that Raph started to chase Mikey around the living room in full-fledged fury. Serling had to keep on his toes to catch all the antiques the two turtles kept on knocking over in their rush around the room. Leo and Master Splinter shook their heads at the scene. Some things never change.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Ruby, Don and Cody were all looking over the pieces of the time machine. Ruby ran her hand along the machine's chrome surface and examnied the many wires conntected to and from the machine to the computer that ran the whole thing.

"This machine is clearly state of the art, but the pulse on the power generated is very low" said Ruby " I could probably provide enough energy for a dismensional shuffle to retreive a large enough power source, but not much else,"

"What's a dimensional shuffle?" asked Don.

"I guess you earthlings would call it taking a chance" said Ruby "I will pour some of my power into the machine to give it enough power to do a search through the cosmos in order to find a better means to stabilize it's aparent feild giving you guys the energy you need to get home. However..." she paused "the shuffle is as unpredictable as the weather, there's no telling what dimension it may land on or it will have enough power to keep the creatures from the unknown world from stepping through themselves,"

"We'll take the chance" said Don "tell us what to do,"

Hours seem to have passed as night slowly began to fall upon the city while the team of Don, Ruby, and Cody worked hard on creating a link so that Ruby could channel her energy into the time machine. By the time they were done it was midnight.

"I am ready," said Ruby.

"Then let's do it," said Donatello.

Typing in a few keys into the machine Donatello stared over at Ruby who was now surrounded in a glowing red aura. A metal ring had been clamped around her wrist in order to transfer her energy into the machine for the dimensional shuffle. That's when, just as the process was getting under way, all heck broke loose.

Ruby began screaming in pain as a jolt of stray energy surged through her body. Cody was looking frantically between Ruby and the time machine. Everything machanical seemed to be on the fritz, and that of course included the mighty time machine itself.

Needless to say as soon as things started going haywire Serling, along with Master Splinter and the rest of the turtles dashed into the lab to see what the shell was going on. Veiws of thousands of different dimensions flashed through the time machine's portal screen and then suddenly three beasts emerged from the portal entirely.

The creatures were all colored dark green with flashing red eyes and small white horns on their noses. Three spikes erupted from their back and each side of their tails contianed three spikes each. Their claws seemed to be extra sharp, so did their teeth. As a final touch each had a yellow belly that glowed with the light of the harvest moon.

The worlds continued to slide and Ruby screamed from the intense pain she was suffering from the hands of the machine. Sensing her weakness the three creatures that had stepped out of the portal approached her.

"Don!" shouted Cody "cut the power!"

Don worked frantically at the control panel trying to free Ruby from the single metal ring that kept her binded to the machine. But even Mikey could see that they weren't going to able to save ruby in time. Jumping to her rescue the orange-masked turtle tried to keep the beasts at bay in order to stall for time. Raph and Leo weren't far behind.

**SNAP!**

The metal ring clamped arounded Ruby's wrist snapped off. Drained and exhausted from her intense endovour the winged-fox fell to the floor unconious. Master Splinter and Serling carried her out of the line of fire to safer ground while Don finished shutting down the portal before something else could escape, then joined his brothers in the fray.

The middle creature was obivously the leader of the pack and pounced at Raphael while the other two went after the rest of the turtles. Don and Mikey were facing off together againist one of them, Leo was keeping the second creature away with his kitanas, but Raph's creature was different case entirely.

This one kept growling like a demon gone wild! Showing off his teeth and claws whenever he could. There was no way to land a direct attack on this guy. However, at least he had something to defend himself with, Cody was practically helpless without Serling to act as his battle suit.

Apparently the creature realized this cause just as Raph backed away searching for a better shot the creature eyed Cody, its eyes glowing with hunger. Time seemed to go slow as the creature pounced towards his new found prey. Claws out and teeth bared.

Raphael could feel himself running, but everything seemed painfully slow. Hands out the red-masked turtle managed to push Cody out of the creature's path, but the victory was short-lived when a hot, scorching pain cut across his chest.

The creature's claw had struck Raphael across his chest leaving a bloody trail of three marks to show where the injury had taken place. Landing on all four of his feet the creature growled and ran out through the ten story window, the other creatures following behind.

Mikey thought that the creatures would splatter on the ground, but no, they landed as nimbly as a cat on their feet. Soon everyone's attention though turned to Raphael. The red-masked turtle had covered his chest in order to stop the bleeding, but still some blood dripped onto the floor.

Ruby was still unconious as Master Splinter and Serling deposited her off to lay in a bed beside Raph sometime later. A bandage had been placed to stop the blood and help it to clot around Raphael's chest. Raph took a deep sigh of relief when he was finally left alone in the infirmy with an unconious Ruby for company, and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang started to wonder about those creatures that now wondered around the streets of New York City. What were they? And worst of all, what were they able to do?


	3. Chapter 2: Recovery

**Ch.2: Recovery**

Three weeks had passed ever since the attack at Cody's penthouse and things were considerably getting better. Halloween was long passed and Raphael had awakened a few days ago. But Ruby had still to wake up.

Don walked into the living room where he new the others would be waiting to hear the results. Once he walked in everyone's attention was drawn to him and Mikey was the first to ask the question.

"Is Ruby okay?"

"I don't know" Don responded " her vitals seem to be fine, but she hasn't woken up yet. She must have had a bigger shock than we thought,"

"I want to see her," said Mikey.

Later the orange-masked turtle walked into the infirmary where the two patients were. Raphael was busy reading a book that Leo had read and Ruby just lay still in the bed beside him, barely moving.

For a moment Mikey stopped to admire the winged fox's beautiful body. She looked like some kind of celestical angel that had fallen from the heavens just to land on Earth. His thoughts were soon interrupted by an incoming voice.

"Well" it said " you going stand and stare at her or are you going to wake her up?"

Mikey's eyes looked away from Ruby to stare at Raph. He had forgotten that Raphael was even there. The red-masked turtle had put his book away and was looking directly at his orange clad brother.

"Don said it would be awhile until she woke up" said Mikey " I don't want to disturb her,"

A smile spread across Raph's face. "She's just sleeping" he said " whenever you guys are away for awhile she wakes up asking how long she's been out, what happened, etc., etc,"

Again Mikey's expression seemed unsure.

"Look" Raph continued "I can't tell you how to act. In fact I'm still facing the same mystery between me and Joy. Take a chance and talk with her, I'll leave you two alone,"

With that Raph forced himself off his medical bed temporarily grabbing at the spot where the creature had made it's mark across his chest. Fortunately for him that the damage hadn't been more permanent, but he would have a scar all the same. He was about to leave when Mikey's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait" said Mikey and before Raph could turn around he heard his brother whisper "thanks,"

Raph smiled, shot a thumbs up at Mikey, and walked out of the room leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Entering the living room Raph could hear his brothers, Master Splinter, Cody, and Serling all chatting about the monsters that attacked them three weeks ago. Raph shook his head at seeing them talk.

The monsters hadn't been spotted for three weeks ever since their first appearence on Halloween, they could be anywhere in the city by this time. Taking a position on the couch away from the others Raphael flipped on the T.V. to see what the news had to say.

"Weredragons loose in New York?" said a blond, female, human reporter "are these green beasts truly something more than a legend passed down to us from the planet Stargaze? Over the past three weeks three creatures otherwise known as Weredragons have plagued the streets of New York. Police Cheif Constable Biggles has sent out hunters to capture and detian these beasts. So far none have been sucessful."

"When asked about the situation President Bishop claimed they were doing everything they can before cage the Weredragons before they go about spreading their curse along New York. So if you run into these creatures make sure to stay away from their claws. According to legend there's a spell that can turn a ordinary person into part of their ever-growing army. That's all for now,"

"We got to find those Weredragons " said Leo "but first we need to know more about what we're up againist. Do you know anyone from the planet Stargaze Cody?"

"Ruby is only one I know about" said Cody "she's one of the few who wanted to come live on Earth,"

"And now she's awake!" said Mikey happyily as lead Ruby into the room, holding her hand.

Raph smiled when he saw Ruby and Michealanglo holding hands, obviously his advice had paid off. Well there's a first time for everything.

"If it is true that Weredragons are what was released from your machine" said Ruby "than the portal must have stopped on my home world,"

"So what can you tell us about these Weredragons?" asked Don.

"These beasts are bred by a socerer called Anbius" Ruby explianed " he holds a deep hatred for our kind and breeds these Weredragons to terrorize us in anyway they can. Firey bolts of lightning leave their mouths in order to destroy countless years of civilization, but although that is not as bad as their curse,"

"What's their curse?" asked Leo.

"Anyone who just retians a stratch from one of these beasts will also turn into a Weredragon" said Ruby " Anbius put some kind a spell on their claws so that would automactically activate on contact,"

"Hey I was stratched" said Raph "it didn't have an effect on me,"

"The process may have been slowed by your current mutant state" said Ruby "but I suppose it's also possible that it could have no affect on your kind,"

"Well even though this has been kindly endulging" said Cody "we got to stop those Weredragons before they infect the other people in New York!"

With that said Ruby, along with the turtles and Cody, boarded the HoverShell and flew off to find and capture Anbius's Weredragons. Meanwhile a dark figure was watching the whole display via his all-seeing mirror, his face masked by the shadows of the flames.

The mirror focused on Raphael and the dark figure hidden in the shadows gave a grunt of displeasure, breaking a glass he had recently set on the arm of his chair.

"Noone can best my curse!" he screamed "noone! I'll just have to make sure this turtle sees things my way,"


	4. Chapter 3: Red Gaze

**Ch.3: Red Gaze**

In a short time Ruby, along with Cody and the turtles boarded the Hovershell and were out over the city in search of the Weredragons. Of course it was nearly impossible to survey the whole city in just one vechicle.

"We may need to split up," said Cody.

Leo nodded his agreement and began giving out assignment orders. "We'll split into three teams. Mike, you and Ruby cover the west side of town. Raph and I will cover the east. Don, you and Cody head South. If we don't find anything we'll all meet bak here and travel North,"

A few seconds later Leo and Raph took the cockpit car while Don and Cody kept the Hovershell. Since Ruby had wings it seemed only logical that she could fly Mikey where they needed to go.

"Alright" said Raph "so where do we look first?"

"We'll split up once we reach downtown" said Leo who was in the driver's seat " from there we can cover more ground on foot and ask where the weredragons were last sighted,"

Raph just nodded his head in agreemnt and the two turtles split forces just as they arrived in downtown New York.

From the air Don and Cody were surveying the city for any possible signs of the weredragons. Nothing was spotted and they were about to report in that they haven't found anything until a thud from the roof interrupted their senses.

The sound of ripping metal could be heard and piece by piece the HoverShell's hull started to fall apart allowing a weredragon entry into their ship. The creature's teeth were bared and ready to rip them apart. Don got out his bo staff and prepared for the fight of his life.

Mikey and Ruby had landed near the Tri-Gate Bridge to rest for awhile before continueing their own search. Orginally the bridge was called Brooklyn Bridge, but because of all of the aliens arriving it had to be renamed.

A sudden call from Don on the communicator alerted Mikey that Don and Cody were in trouble.

"We have to go back," said Mikey.

"I don't think we can Mikey" said Ruby pointing towards the bridge "look!"

Mikey turned to see another weredragon blasting hovercars with bolts of lightning shooting from it's mouth. Cars exploded as soon as the lightning made contact there was no telling how many lives were being lost.

"Sorry Don" said Mikey into the communicator "but we have our own problems down here," And he and Ruby went off to face the weredragon destroying the bridge.

As all this was going on though, both Leo and Raph were both having a pretty much peaceful time in downtown. They had not run into one weredragon yet. Don's call for help on the communicator stopped both turtles in their tracks.

They were almost to the redenvous when a growl arrivived from behind them. Leo, who was on one side of town, had run into the lead weredragon. It's eyes growled fierce, firey red, and it's teeth gleamed a sharp, piercing white. While Raph, on the other side, had run into the figure of a snarling dog-like figure ressembling the jackals of ancient Egypt.

"Who the shell are you?" said Raph.

"They call me Anbius" said the jackal " but you may call me Master,"

"And just what reason makes you think I'll call you that?" said Raph drawing out his sais for a fight.

"This makes me sure," said Anbius and within a few seconds two more weredragons appeared from behind him. "Attack!"

**----------------------**

Leonardo tried his best to keep the lead weredragon at bay with his katanas, but the creature was fierce and his gaze was deadly, there was no way Leo could keep it away for much longer.

"Oh Raph" Leo yelled into his communicator " would it be to much trouble to ask for a little help here?"

"Hey" Raphael's voice responded " I have problems here too you know. Three very big problems!"

The lead weredragon took another swing at Leonardo with its claws. Although Ruby had specified how dangerous those claws really were there still was the problem of dodging them every half a second.

"I got to retreat and get to Raphael" thought Leo " I have no other option,"

The lead weredragon's mouth opened an unleashed a stream of deadly electrical energy right at Leonardo. Quickly the blue-masked turtle jumped as high as he could to aviod the blast and clung to a nearby fire escape.

Pushing himself to move Leo ran to aviod blast after blast of electrical power that discharged from the weredragon's mouth. Making it to the roof Leonardo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now" he thought " to get to Raph,"

**--------------------**

Raph wasn't doing so hot againist two weredragons as he had on the lead weredragon. Just what was this Anbius guy trying to accomplish by turning him into another servant for his bidding?

"Now my pets" said Anbius "destroy him,"

Both weredragons bared their teeth and lunged claws outward and ready to tear. Raphael's eyes widened in fear and it was that small amount of terror that started the transformation process.

Without realizing it Raph's fingers shaped into claws that looked gleaming sharp and twice as deadly. Propelled by pure animal instinct Raphael swung his newly formed claws across both weredragons bellies causing blood to seep into the alley.

Anbius grinned and once again sent both of his weredragons to attack Raphael, but the attack ended with the same result. It kept on and on until both weredragon lay in the alley both suffering from intense blood loss and exhaustion.

Leonardo had just arrived and Anbius quickly disappeared before the blue-masked turtle could determine his presensce. But even if he had remained Leo's thoughts would have been the same the moment he looked at Raphael's eyes. His brother was becoming one of them.

**---------------------**

Fortunately it seemed that the death of the two weredragons made the other three abandon their missions of causing disrubtion in the city and everyone, but Raphael of course remianed unscathed.

The red-masked turtle's body was covered in the cold blood of the weredragons he had killed and he had to spend several minutes in the shower before it all washed off. However the thing that concerned everybody the most were his fingers that had turned into claws.

"I guess we were wrong about him being immune to the weredragon's curse," said Mikey.

"Like I said before" said Ruby " the process may have been slowed by his already mutated state. Where is the procechy now?"

"What procechy?" asked Leo.

"Back on Stargaze" said Ruby " there was a prochecy concerning the weredragons and their curse, but no one on my planet has been able to ever decipher it's full meaning,"

"If it's the only way we can cure Raph" said Leo "we'll need every bit of info we can get. So please, begin sharing,"


	5. Chapter 4: The Fall of Stargaze

**Ch.4: The Fall of Stargaze**

**--------------------------------**

**Ruby's POV**

**--------------------------------**

_It all started a long time ago. Stargaze was a peaceful santurary for spieces of all races. We never judged anyone by their appearence since we ourselves would have also represented the agruement about we were all afraid of each other._

_My family was poor, but we were happy. That is until Anbius came into being. The tricky jackal was the only one of our kind that was ignored and treated with great disdian. And unlike the rest of us, he never sprouted wings._

_Wings were more than just a mere symbol of flight and freedom, they were a symbol of harmony. All who sprouted wings were considered one with that harmony, but Anbius never sprouted and was treated with disrespect._

_I took pity on Anbius for how our planet rejected him for his loss of wings. And I think it was all the teasing he had undergone that made him make a deal with the winged demon Zacu._

_On Stargaze there are tales told about Zacu ripping our wings and using them for his own. Every wing he captures the ones that used to bear them are no longer part of the harmony and have to be destroyed. These are the Fallen Ones._

_The only reason Anbius wasn't destroyed was that I kept on getting in the council's way from killing him on the spot. I admit I felt sorry for him and didn't feel like he deserved to die._

_Then the day he made the deal with Zacu and started producing these beasts called Weredragons I was blamed for letting him live. Everyone on my world had completely turned againist me and my heart filled with guilt._

_I ran as far away I could run on our small world, but stopped when I saw the horror playing out before my eyes. Some lay dead while others turned into Weredragons almost imedately when the claws scraped across their bodies._

_My eyes couldn't take in the sight any longer so I hid away in the chamber that was said to a hold a prochecy of the Great Miracle._

_"When love turns to loss, and anger to hate. The Destroyer comes when it is to late. But heros will stand when the darkness falls, and provide for us the Great Miracle,"_

_It was never said who the heros would be, but right now I knew my people were hoping for those brave warriors to arrive. The door behind me suddenly swung open and I cold see Anbius staring my way._

_"Looking at the prochecy Ruby?" he said " you do know that's all just a fairy tale?"_

_"Our people believe it" I said " why don't you?"_

_"Because it's not real" said Anbuis " look around you Ruby. This is the price people pay for valueing such foolish beliefs like love, joy, or freedom. Everyone here treated me different because I didn't have wings. Because I wasn't like them. But you stood up for me and that is why you shall live. You shall never have to suffer under the same horror that is being unleashed upon your planet right now. So leave Ruby, and be free,"_

_"And where are you going Anbius?" I shouted after him "going to serve that snake in the grass Zacu for the rest of your life? There's a better way than this,"_

_"You point me out one way and I'll take another" said Anbius and walked on with his weredragons " so long Ruby," _

**--------------------------------**

**Normal POV**

**--------------------------------**

When Ruby finished telling her story to the turtles everyone was in a great awe. Mikey was almost opened mouthed in downright shock over what he had just heard. Ruby was the last of her kind?

By all fairness the turtles could understand. After all weren't they the only members of their kind too? They may not have lost an entire planet or been this way since they were born, but they could still feel the pain Ruby had suffered long ago.

Don was busy puzzling over the prochecy in his head and couldn't dechiper its meaning any better than Ruby could. Suddenly all eyes turned to Raphael who had been staring at his claws just as the entire story progressed.

His eyes closed for a few painful minutes and he instantly jerked away from the small group heading to the nearest restroom around. Curious Leo followed, and what he found nearly shocked him to death.

Because there, reflecting in the light of bathroom mirror, was Raphael's eyes. They weren't their normal brown color anymore. In fact the space around the pupils had turned to bright glowing red.

Seeing those eyes nearly frightened Leo to death and he knew something had to be done soon. Or else who knew just what Raphael would become.

**------------------**

Time passed and no other news was heard about the weredragons which made the people of Cody's penthouse all more than a little suspicous. Raphael had been isolating himself from the others and spent nearly the whole day in his room.

Needless to say, Ruby felt as if the cause of the curse had been all her fault. After reacounting for the deeds of the past she saw herself as half responsible for the weredragon's curse.

Mikey caught her one day sulking in the living room and imedately sat by her side draping his arms around her shoulders.

"I never should have come" said Ruby barely even noticing that Mikey was there "if it wasn't for me the weredragons would have never escaped from Stargaze,"

"Don't go beating yourself up" said Mikey "everyone makes mistakes, we just have to find a way to fix it,"

"The only way to fix what I have started is to make sure this curse dies along with its master" said Ruby "I have to kill Anbuis,"


	6. Chapter 5: Flying On Wings of Darkness

**Ch.5: Flying On Wings of Darkness**

"Anubius" called the dark, winged demon Zacu " this turtle your weredragons have cursed is developing anti-bodies to counter its effect. It is not that easily taken as the ones on Stargaze,"

"What do you want me to do master?" asked Anubius.

"If his body will not yeild" said Zacu " then we'll just have to attack his mind,"

Raphael twisted and turned in his sleep, his claws tearing up the sheets that kept him covered. His eyes opened wide revealing the bright red circles that used to be dark brown. A storm raged outside showing its unrelenting fury.

For a moment Raph's eyes stared out the window and when the lightning flashed a pair of spooky red eyes caused him to jump back in fright. He turned his head away from the window only to see Anubius by the bedside with two weredragons growling and ready to attack.

"You!" Raphael growled.

" Surprised ?" said Anubis " you shouldn't be. You can not resist Zacu's power,"

" Forgive me if I keep trying," said Raph.

" Sick 'em," ordered Anubis to his two weredragons.

The weredragons needed no further urging and charged at Raph. However, because of the curse, Rapahel was surprisingly stronger than the weredragons and could defeat them easy.

But as the fight progressed the curse was spreading through Raph's body quicker, making him look more dragon-like than turtle. Suddenly a voice that sounded a lot like Mikey's pounded through the air.

" Raph! Raph! Wake up!"

**----------------------------------------------**

Rapahel awoke from his nightmare to see the worried look written on his younger brother's face. At first Raphael thought it was because of his appearence but when he saw the glimmer of tears in Mikey's eyes he realized it wasn't his looks.

" Mikey what is it?" asked Raph " what's wrong?"

" Ruby's gone" said Mikey " I think she went after Anubis,"

Moments later everyone was gathered in the living room to discuss Ruby's disappearence.

" Where would she go?" asked Don.

" I don't know " said Leo " but we have to find her before she gets hurt,"

" We must think" said Master Splinter " where would Ruby go so she could be sure Anubis would appear?"

" The History of the Stars Musuem" said Cody with sudden realization " its supposed to contian the history of every alien race in the universe,"

" And she would go there because?" said Raph.

" The prochecy!" said Don ctaching onto Cody's reasoning " remember what Ruby told us. It's the place where her and Anubis feel the most connection with each other. We have to save her before Anubis gets there fast,"

**------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile at the History of the Stars Musuem Ruby was standing in the section that included all the information of the planet Stargaze. Hundreds of myths and stories were thrown out for the world to see, but the one that had attracted Ruby's attention the most was the stone tablet contianing the prochecy.

" It's no wonder you would be here," came a voice from behind Ruby.

" Anubis" said Ruby turning around " I knew you would come,"

" Likewise" said Anubis with a laugh " you still believe that ridiculous prochecy will come true? The heroes are never going to come. And all of Stargaze will suffer under the hands of Zacu,"

" I treated you like a friend Anubis" said Ruby, trying to mask the anger in her voice " and you betrayed my friendship by turning to an evil force who seeks nothing but pain and destruction,"

" I haven't forgotten your kindness towards me" said Anubis " that is why you shall be spared once again. But first the weredragon's curse has to prove effective againist the people who live here before Zacu can strike a full outbreak. So far your turtle friend is being especially hard to control,"

" People of a strong will, heart, and loyalty are not so easily corrupted by evil" said Ruby " I just wish you could share these same qualities,"

" Enough!" said Anubis calling two weredragons to his side he ordered " take her down,"


End file.
